


Stop Running (Before You Fall)

by FlyAwayChild



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brian Is In Good Hands, Brian Will Be Okay, Child Neglect, Crew as Family, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Stll Dont Regret Any Of This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Language, Nice Vince, On the Run, Panic Attacks, Panicking, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dom, Protective Toretto Crew, Shapeshifter Brian, Shapeshifting, Still Regrets Nothing, Submissive Brian, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: All he wanted was to be able to lay down and relaxe for a little while. Just a few minutes.He awoke to 6 wolves staring at him. He whimpered afraid of being sent back to his pack.Being sent back to his father.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd been running for almost 3 weeks, living off whatever he caught while hunting and sometimes not eating at all, to afraid to stop long enough to hunt.

When he wasn't running he was hunting and when he wasn't doing either of those he was laying down in a daze, to scared to fall asleep but to tired to stay alert.

He hadn't slept in nearly 4 days and couldnt remeber the last time he had stopped to hunt. All he knew was that he had to keep moving. Keep running and never look back.

They would catch him if he did.

He ran and ran till his sore and starved body could no longer take the stain and he slowed to a stop and found himslef in a small clearing. He curled in on himself with a pitiful whimper and tucked his paws under his head. He could afford a short rest, he would be gone within the hour.

If only his eyes hadn't drifted shut without his permission and he sliped into an exhaustion enduced sleep.

Stupid Stupid Stupid

His eyes snapped open and he visibly flinched. He could make out there scents and hear the thuds of paws against the ground and before he could move six wolves broke the treeline of the clearing. Deep brown eyes met his gold ones.

And before anyone could move he was gone.

The loud thuds behind him warned of his two- quickly gaining - followers. He kept running weaving in and out of trees and leaping over routes, bushs and fallen tree limbs. And just as quicky as he was running he was tackled to the ground. A large wolf with brown almost black fur stood above him and he whimpered. Baring his neck to the alpha as a sign of submission. He wouldnt mind being killed as long as he wasnt sent back to Barstow. As long as he wasn't sent back to his pack.

As long as he wasn't sent back to his father. The man would surely beat him then.

He flinched when a wet slightly cold nose nudged against his muzzle nudging him softly

He felt more then saw the wolf shift back to his human form and felt a hand gently pet his sandy brown fur with soft touches even as he flinched each time the hand came into contact with his body. Petting his fur softly.

"Hey, its okay, no ones gonna hurt'cha" someone cooed softly "think you can shift for me, your side looks pretty painful"

He was refuring to the three large gashes that were slowly healling. His father had ripped into him because he hadn't been able to complete his chores. They had started to heal but he tore them back open last week while running. They were scabed over around the edges but the center was raw and a pink-ish red color stained his sandy brown fur.

He cast nervous eyes to the man's second in command who was still in wolf form, looking at Brian with eyes that weer full of concern sadness and badly masked anger. Carefully he turned onto his stomach and belly crawled to a nearby tree and sitting with his back to it. With one last nervous look to them both he shifted.

They both gasped when they made eye contact. He felt the pull in his gut and the happiness of his wolf telling him that this small shaking man was his mate.

"Hey, im Dominic. What are you doing out here all by yourself"

Brian looked down nervously. He broke a rule. Never look an alpha in the eye. It was wrong and he was bad. This alpha was sure to punish if not kill him for his disobedience.

"I-i ran a-away" his gaze still downcast " I r-ran a-away from my p-pack"

Dom moved closer and reached forward slowly and gently. Growing sad when the blond flinched.

"We can talk about that later, what your name"

"B-brian" he flinched again when he heard paws thudding against the ground "Brian O'C-Conner"

Dom looked behind him spotting the rest of his pack. Mia stood pressed against Vince's side while Leon hovered over a destressed looking Jesse. Letty simply watched him in interest. He watched the blond in front of him. He was jumpy and sitting stiffly against the tree. He fliched and shyed away from the smallest of touches and submitted to anyone he how seemed to be in charge.

He wouldn't look anyone in the eye for gods sake

"Well Brian, that wound looks pretty painful. How about you come back to my place so we can get you cleaned up."

Still looking down Brian grew thouhtful. If he didn't go then the Alpha might kill him and if he went with then he might be treated the way he was treated when he was with his father and his pack, if not worse.

'But what if they treat you better' a small voice in his head said.

Looking up hesitantly he nodded "Okay"


	2. Breath. Please Just Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Bri, all you gotta do is breath. Nice and slow"
> 
> It saddened him that one statment could send the blond spiralling, spinning out in the mild of no where trying to decide between what was right and what was beat into him from a young age.
> 
> He just had to hope he didn't spiral to far out of reach

After a little coaxing he managed to get Brian to climb onto his his back and go back to the house with them, no matter how hesitant the blond seemed to be.

He could feel the anxiety and nervous energy rolling off of Brian in waves and it made him angry to even think about what his mate had been through to make him so apprehensive of other people. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Brian was just any other lone wolf that ran way from anything resembling family.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the house and the first thing he did was have Brian sit on the couch and relaxe -even if the younger shifter did nothing but sit at the edge of the couch stiffly as if he was going to bolt any minute- and went to get the first aid kit while Mia and Letty went to the kitchen to get everyone something to drink.

Brian watched as the the the Alpha's -Dominic's- second sat in a recliner facing the tv, though the tattoo covered man was obviously watching him, and the other two shifters sat on the floor the younger one sitting in the older ones lap. Avoiding looking anyone in the eye he subtly looked around the room.

The living room was large and obviously lived in and very much cared for. Car magazines littered the coffee table and there was a guitar and amp in the corner near the recliner the second in command sat in. There was a game system connected to the tv and he could see a few game cases and controlers on the shelves of the tv stand and the room smelled slightly of metel and car oil.

He'd be lieing if he said the smell wasn't comforting.

The two girls came back a few moments later, one carrying several glasses of water while the other held held bottles of beer. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore a tight black tank top and skinny jean and had her hair in a lose ponytail. Despite her pleasent -he would even go so far as to say beautiful- looks she gave off an authoritive don't fuck with me vibe and he couldn't even dream of what she would do to him if he angered her. The second girl was a little shorted and also had brown hair that curled towards the bottom. She wore a black t-shirt with a grey and navy blue flannal with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a pair of grey skinny jeans to complete the look. Unlike the other femal she gave off a kinder air. He wasn't sure which one would scare him more if they were angered.

He watched threw long eylashes as they handed out drinks, mumbeling a quiet thank you when one of them handed him a glass of water. He flinched when the youngest one there moved quickly turning not only himself but the person who's lap he was currently sitting in as well and happy started to talk. What made him even more nervous was that he was talking to him.

"I'm Jesse and this is Leon. The scilent sulking brute over there is Vince and the pretty lady in his lap is Mia and the pretty lady next to you is Letty" he stated while pointing ro each person who either smiled or nodded at him "and you are?"

The question was innocent enough but to Brian it was like putting a 20 pound weight on his chest. There were things he was not aloud to do, a list of rules and things he had to live with. Things that his father beat into him scince his mother died when he was 9.

Rule One: Never look your superiors in the eye and never challenge your Alpha or superiors when they tell you to do something.

Rule Two: Never speak unless given permission or told to respond

Rule Three: Do as your told and complete the tasks given to you.

Rule Four: Never interrupt your Alpha or superior.

Rule Five: Don't talk back or make excuses for your screw ups.

Rule Six: Don't fight or forget your place, someone will always be there to put you back in it.

They wanted him to break a rule because surely all packs had the same rules for there submissives, didn't they. They would surely be angry with him for disrespecting the rules. But if that was so then... Then why did they look so kind, so hopeful

He took a chance "Br-Brian" he said meekly

After a few minutes of Jesse trying to pull him into a small conversation while the others -Leon, Mia, Letty, and Vince- talked amongst themselves even though he could tell there attention was more on the one sided conversation he was haveing with Jesse, the short two to three word answers he gave not really countable as real sentences.

He jumped when the Alpha -Dominic- he reminded himself- spoke suddenly from behind him and he thought it should be illegal for a man that tall and that well built to move so silently.

"Alright i got the first aid kit and a set of clothes that should fit you"

Meek as always his eyes remained downcast and he gave a quiet "thank you"

"Don't mention it" he paused, looking at the rest of his pack and after a moment of thought he spoke again, his commanding tone leaving no room for argument.

"why don't you guys head to the shop and get something to eat before opening for the day. We'll meet you there"

"Yes Sir" Leon's voice was teasing but still held respect.

They all filled out of the house slowly. Jesse grabbed something from upstairs while Mia and Letty both went to the kitchen and left a few minutes later and Vince left the house with Mia while Jesse was the last to leave with Leon. Brian felt a wave of panic course through him when the sound of four cars roared to life. The purr of the engines fading, leaving Brian alone with the unfamiliar Alpha. He watched the older wolf move towards him and he couldn't help but start to shake with fear and anticipation of what the taller man would do.

Dom leaned against the coffee table that sat in front of the blond and watched him for a few seconds noting that the younger wolf still hadn't looked up and the clear sign of submission was accompanied by shaking that seemed to rock his too thin frame

'Here goes nothing' he thought bitterly

"First things first, were gonna take this nice and slow, I'm gonna fix up your side and after that me and you have to talk about where you came from and then we'll approach the whole mate thing. How does that sound"

"Yes Alpha" Brian voice was sad and dejected, as if he had no choice in the matter. It was like he never had a choice in anything.

That didnt settle well with Dom or his wolf.

"Don't call me that" his voice was soft but Brian flinched anyway "I'm just Dom or Dominic, you don't have to call me Alpha or Sir or anything like that, okay?"

"Y-yes D-dom" he stuttered fearfully, hoping that the bald headed man wasn't trying to trick him into breaking an rule.

Dom smiled a little hoping that he was making at least a little progress with the way to submissive wolf.

"That wound on your side looks almost completely healed but the center is still pretty raw so I'm going to disinfect and wrap it. So im gonna need you to remove your shirt" His voice was cautious and he was hpoing Brian didn't freak out.

Slowly Brian moved to comply, removing the muddy fabric. It could no longer be considered a shirt really. It was torn into shreads and and it was covered in blood and dirt. Slowly and gently Dom went about cleaning and bandaging the wound. Making sure to a least show and mention the materials he was using in an attempt to ease Brian's worrys. He still shook and and flinched at the contact but it did comfort him if only slightly. Brian pulled the shirt Dom ad gotten for him while Dom put away the first aid kit and he took up his spot on the coffee table even though there was plenty of room on the couch.

"Brian, I'm not going to force you into anything but we both know we'er each others mates. Do you know what that means"

"T-that i'm here to perform the ne-necessary household dutys and provide and care for your children and pack" he still wouldn't look up even as he stuttered through his answer.

Dom felt anger wash through him. The shifter in front of him was beautiful and pure in his eyes and he was never shown love in any shape or form and the scars that littered his chest, arms, and back was clear proof of that.

"Brian i need you to look at me."

The clear hurt and pain in his voice was what made Brian look up, and for once he didn't quiet care that he broke a rule.

Brown eyes meet blue and he broke another rule.

"I'm s-sorry if i angered you"

Suddenly Dom was on his knees in front of the blond and both of his hands were resting on Brian's thighs and he flinched, not used to the physical contact

"Brian i need you to know this and understand this. I would never hurt you or force you into anything, your my mate just as much as I am yours. If you don't want to do something then i wont make you. If you dont like something then I'll find a way for you to enjoy in. This is a team effort on both our parts and your opinnion matter just as much as mine does.

He paused for a second before reaching up, his fingers coming to rest under Brian's chin and he gently guided his gaze to Dom's.

"As my mate i want you to be nothing but happy"

He didn't know what to say. Nothing and no one had made him happy after his mother had passed. She had done everything she could to protect him from his father and she gave him her best every day to make him smile and laugh. When she died his father got even worse then he was before he was stern and angry and when he beat Brian he rarely got the satisfaction of saying the alcohol made him do it. He'll get better soon and this will all be over, he just has to quit the alcohol. His father beat him when sobber and drunk. If he didn't complete all of his chores he got beat and if he broke a rule or gave the slightest hint of disrespect he got beat. It didn't matter if what he was told to do was completely insane.

He was made to do very bad things that no child should have to do and if he said no then he got beat within an inch of his life.

He finnaly ran away when his dad -if you could call him that - tried to mate him off to an abusive alpha from a neighboring pack. His father caught him sneaking out into the woods the night before he was to be presented and had caught him, giving him the ugly new wound on his side and Brian managed to escape just before other members of his pack showed up but he knew they were following him. Trying to recapture the Alpha's submissive son and save him from 'making the worse mistake of his life' and mate him off to a man just as 'great' as his father and to stop him from mating with 'the wrong Alpha'.

He could never be like his father and refused to become his mother, living in fear of the person that was supposed to protect and love him while trying to stay out of there way while doing as he was told.

He could only take so much cruelty before he snapped.

"Come on Bri, all you gotta do is breath. Nice and slow"

He hadn't realized he wasn't till Dom's voice -soft but firm- broke through the haze that started to cloud his mind and slowly the rest of the world came back to him and he was no longer a curled up figure on the floor while his father stood over him with a belt in his hand.

"Thats it nice and easy, there you go Bri, just like that"

He was sitting on the couch with Dom starring at him worriedly "you with me Brian"

He blincked

"Y-yeah...it's j-just..." he understood what Dom was saying the older man wasn't sending him back and wasting going to kill him. Suddenly his arms were around Dom's neck and he was sitting on his knee's with the older man, crying into his mate's neck while sobs shaking his thin frame.

"T-thank you" he mumbled into the bald man's neck "thank you for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd i do? Hope you like it and I'll try to have the next chapter posted within' the next week or so
> 
> -Mischief Managed


	3. Your Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When pasts come to light all you can do is sit back and watch chaos ensue

"What" He asked stunned, the man surely hadn't just asked him to do what he thought he just did.

A ten year old Brian stood in the kitchen a dish cloth in his hand. The pan on the stove was hot and ready to scorch whatever he was going to put on it. His daddy hated it when dinner wasnt ready and hot by 6 o'clock. He was home earlier then usual today but Brian had gotten all of his chores done for the day. 

"I know you heard me boy, now do as your told" His father stood leaning against the doorway an angry look on his face.

"But Daddy the pan is hot, it will burn me" he mumbled eyes downcast and eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"And that will be your punishment. I told you to do something this morning and did you do it"

Brian's eyes widened. Before he left he had told him to do the laundry before he got home. He had forgotten to do something his daddy told him to do. He broke a rule.

"I-im sorry daddy, i'll g-get it done just as soon as i finish dinner" He spoke softly moving around the kitchen huridly as to not anger the already angry man even more

"Brian i told you to do something" 

His father had moved closer, to close for his liking but it wasnt like he could tell the man to leave him alone, he didnt have a death wish. His feet were rooted to the floor, if he backed up that would only make his daddy more angry and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

His daddy was right in front of him now and he made sure to keep from flinching, and his eyes on his socks. One had started to devolope a hole and he was going to have to remember to nick a pair from his daddy's laundry later on.

"Brian look at me" his tone was harsh and the larger man was so close that he could smell the alcohol on him. He winced. His daddy was always more violent when he was drinking.

His mind was racing, his daddy told him to do something but what if it was a trick, he didn't want to get in trouble for breaking a rule but then again if he didnt listen to his father then the man would certainly punish him for his disobedience.

Slowly he looked up his eyes coming to rest on his fathers chest. He wasnt bold enough to look up any further, not wanting to be accused of looking his Alpha in the eye.

It happensd so quickly that it was like a storm. A flash of lightening as his father slapped him followed by the rumble of thunder as he hit the ground with a thud. Tears welled up in his eyes but he didnt let them fall.

Daddy hated crying.

"Get up" his father grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet before holding him so that his back was pressed to his stomach. His arms snaked around Brian's waist. Trapping his left arm to his side while the angry man held his right in a vice like grip "I told you to do something and you didn't, you know the rules boy and you will know the punishments"

He moved closer to the stove tightenting his grip when the ten year old started squirming. Trying to get away from the angry man and the hot pan on the stove.

"Daddy n-no please. I'll be good. I wont forget again please. Daddy NO"

He hand lit with pain as it touched the hot pan, he tryed to jerk away but the tight grip on his wrist wouldn't let give him any wiggle room. Not even an inch.

"Daddy please" he cried tears streaming down his face.

When his had was finnaly released he was shpved to the ground. He laid there, close to the doorway wishing his Mother was still around. He didnt dare move in fear of angering his father more then he already had.

"Get up and go do the laundry and boy if i see you or hear the smallest bit of noise from you i swear ta god i will tan your hide" He spoke harshly before waiting for an answer. "speak"

"Yes Sir" he sniffed quietly, his hand still throbbing painfully, the quieter he was the less angry his daddy semed to be

His daddy didnt say anything just steeped over his son like there was nothing there and left the room. The sound of the tv filling the living room a few seconds later.

And then he woke up.

His eyes opened slowly and took in the room he knew so well. He had been with his new pack for nearly a 6 months now and he could say that for the first time since his mother died that he was truly happy. Slowly he turned over, coming face to face with the man that changed his life for the better.

Dom was still asleep, his arm secure -but not restraining- around his waist. Both of them were shirtless with the blanket pooled at their waists. He laid there for a while just watching his mate and alpha sleep.  


Dom always looked so peaceful in his sleep less tense. He stayed and watched his sleeping mate untill his blater started to call his name with a passion. As gently as he could he moved Domcs arm from his waist and silently made his way to the bathroom clad in a pair of plade pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. Once he was done with his business and his hands were washed and his teeth brushed he looked in the mirror a little surprised by what he sees

To say that he was skinny before he met Dom and the Team was a bit of an understatement. He was still skinny but now he was a much healthier skinny and skin and bones was now lean hard muscle and without someone to constantly had to his list of scars the older wons had started to fade slightly and the three long gashes that were once raw and twnder were now slightly raised pink scars. They looked much better then they once had.

He jumped when Dom spoke from the bathroom doorway.

"Morning bri"

"Morning D" he smiled at his mate

Stepping closer Dom wrapped his arms around his mates waist and pressed a gental kiss to his bare shoulder.

"You coming to the shop with us today" Dom sounded happy and hopeful

"Yeah, Jesse wanted to show me some specs for the supra" he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Doms cheek.

Not long after the first time they had met Brian they had discovered that he had a knack for cars, weither it was fixing them or driving them. Dom wasn't happy to admit it but the blond could give him a run for his money. 

"Im going to get into the shower, care to join me" Dom nipped at his neck playfully with a grin and Brian blushed and nodded more the happy to join his mate.

>>>\---------------------><\-----------------------<<<>>>\----------------------->

The first thing Brian and Jesse did when they got to the shop was run to the back room grinning like idiots as they talked about this and that. With Jesse's ADD his mind would rush so fast that it even left him in the dust every once in a while but with Brian he could talk for miles and Brian was with him every step of the way. He was even able to continue the thoughts when Jesse no longer could.

They worked for hours on the computers and after a run to Harry's with Vince and Letty they got to work in the shop and when they got back they got to work on the supra they had gotten from a police auction, spending hours under the hood. Vince and Letty had gone to the shop to get lunch and they ate while they worked. The radio in the corner of the shop playing the latest songs. Brian and Jesse had disappeared into the office again some time later. So it was just Letty, Vince, Leon, and Dom when a car pulled up in front of the open garage door a man wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt stepped out of the driver side. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Very familiar blue eyes

It didnt take long for the mans scent to drift into the shop and everyone was instantly on edge. It wasnt often that shifters came into their territory, never mind an Alpha shifter. Dom wipped his hands on a small hand towel and moved closer keeping his form relaxed. Vince moved closer as well casually picking up were Dom left off while also making it known that he had the mans back.

"Afternoon, how can I help you sir" Doms voice was tight and controlled, all business.

"Yes I believe you can, you see im lookong for my son and i have reason to believe that he is here"

"Whats your son's name maybe i can point you in the right direction" Dom had tensed it was quick, only for a few seconds but it went unnoticed by everyone except Leon who slowly retreated to the back office as to not draw the foreign Alpha's attention. It was all for not though when Jesse came out of the office with a bright smile with Brian hot on his heels, both of thier smiles disappeared when they saw what was going on around them.

Brian froze in his spot a look of pure fear overtaking his features as the man in front of him smiled. It was a crooked grin revealing crooked and slightly yellow teeth.

"Hello Brian"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think, im not sure if im going to make another chapter or not honestly its going to depend on the comments i get so if you guys want another chapter let me know.
> 
> \- Mischief Managed


End file.
